izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dynamic's New "Friend"
"That no good cheating LMX! That stupid boy! And that stupid Lizard! ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD! D-E-A-D!" Dynamic Rodiker was normally angry, but never had the confidence to litteratly made dolls of LMX, Meme, and Randall, and cut their heads off. She was recently humiliated by those three jerks in class. Sure, she KINDA deserved it for bullying Randy, but the rest? Not so much. "I'm going to get back at them! But how? Kill them? Too violent. Punch them? Not effective enough! DARN IT! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" Dynamic wanted to get them back, but her brain wasn't working. She needed help. "Sounds like you need some help, Rodiker." Dynamic turned around. A yellow triangle shaped...thing stood there. It's arms and legs looked more like sticks than arms and legs. He also had what appeared to be a top hat of some sorts. "What the?...Who are you? And how do you know my name?!," Dynamic asked. "The name is Bill Cipher, and I know lots of things! LOOOOOTS OOOOOF THIIIIIIIIIINGS!!!," Bill replied. "Oooook? So...why are you here?" "Listen, I was summoned by two girls that were appearantly your sisters. Also, I'm a Dream Demon, so I, you know, kinda work for you now." "Hmmmmmm....." Dynamic thought up something. Something DEVIOUS. "Listen, Bill, I've always dreamed of having the power to create things just by thinking of them! Do you think?..." "No more info needed, kid! I get'cha! Now then,..." A warm-and-fuzzy feeling suddenly covered Dynamic's whole body. Her brain started shaking until it was completly surrounded by a blue force-field. Then... A green and red backpack appeared beside Dynamic. It opened up, revealing the different things inside, such as Dynamic's BB Pills, a journal, a baseball bat, and more. "That...that is something I always thought of having!," Dynamic yelled in glee. "Ah, but there's more! You see the triangle shape on it?," Bill replied. And with that, he stuck himself on top of the shape. "Now, I can look like your backpack AND help you at the same time!," Bill chuckled. Dynamic chuckled. This was it: her revenge, or her second biggest wish wasted. "Bill?" "Yeah, kid?" "How would you feel about Operation: Rule The School?" Later... "SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" The poor MU Student was now holding onto a tree as 10 rabid dogs were below it, trying to bite his butt. He was one of the students that laughed at Dynamic after the...incident. "Sorry, dude! You shouldn't have laughed at me!," Dynamic said. That was 16th student out of 20. Now then, she knew who she need revenge on. And she saw them right across from her. "Hey, it's Pee-Body! Hey...are you smiling? What's up?," Meme asked. It was then that Mike Wazowski looked through the library window, only to see a rabid bear shoving Meme against the wall. LMX looked at Randall, and ran away. "Ok, Boggs! You next!," Dynamic yelled. Randall proceeded to turn invisible and run. Sadly, his glasses gave it away, so Dynamic followed him...on a HORSE?! Randall kept running. At least, until he was tripped by Hannah Rodiker. "Now, Dynamic!," Hannah yelled. Dynamic jumped off the horse and proceeded to grab a maid's outfit. Dragging Randall into the hall closet, she punched him so hard, he was knocked out. When Randall woke up, he was tied up in rope, hanging from the ceiling in a maid's outift. He looked down, and saw most of the students laughing and taking pictures. He heard a voice louder than the others, and looked over. Dynamic and her sisters, including Cadence Rodiker, were all there, waving at Randall. "Don't miss with Team Cipher!" ................. OMG REVIEWS ARE NEEDED PLEASE BE HONEST AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!! Meme911 (talk) 01:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Male OCs Category:Canon x OC